someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
World of Light: New Game+
Hi there, my name is Yuno. I’ve been into the game Super Smash Bros since I was around 6-years of age, ever since Brawl came out. When I started playing Super Smash Bros Brawl, I was a bit curious with each of the characters. It was my first video game in fact at the time of 2008. During the time I played its story mode, Subspace Emissary, I began to fall in love with the character known as Lucas. He was at first less appealing from his timid personality, but as time went on when I played his story arc, I started to grow fond of the young psychic. Now, about 10 years had past, now it was around 2018 of December when Super Smash Bros Ultimate came about. I was so excited to play it on my Nintendo Switch! I even stayed up late to watch every single Smash Direct to check it out! But what I didn’t watch from that direct was the adventure mode that people called World of Light, since I didn’t want to be spoiled of the story. I didn’t mind the characters not being a surprise, but when it comes to stories, I don’t want to be spoiled! When I finally got Super Smash Bros Ultimate, I became so excited, I can’t wait to play my favorite character again! I turned on my Nintendo Switch to play, even watching the entire intro. After that, I went straight to the Spirit Selection, to find the adventure mode World of Light. The adventure mode showed 3 files for me to choose, each of them well cleared for new players. I selected File 1 and set the game to “normal”, my childhood was coming back to me just by seeing this! The first cutscene was so inthralling, seeing each character trying to make there next move, but failing at the same time, it seems so intense! I didn’t see my favorite character Lucas yet, which was kinda disappointing, but it was still fine. After the first few cutscenes, I saw the new enemy which looked like a glowing ball with angel wings, which I think everyone calls her Galeem, off in a distance. But wait, what’s this I asked myself, I was Kirby?! Oh my, that little puffball out of all characters I get to start off with, I ended up with Kirby?! I mean, sure he is one of the well-known characters, but his move set really sucks based on every gaming ever! I wanted to be Lucas, not this dumb excuse of fluff! That’s what I tried to do, I tried to find Lucas in the character select screen, but alas, it was JUST Kirby on the character select screen! Come on! Give me someone who’s NOT Kirby please! I quit the adventure mode instantly out of anger! I prefer Lucas, and not anyone else in this game! So, I tried to find a way to start the game with my favorite character online, hoping for some answers. There was not as much answer, some were just cheats and hacks, but I know that those were lame to use! When I finally found the page that gives me a way to play as a different character then Kirby, I followed. I did the normal easter egg code, being: Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, b, a Then, it popped up, the option that says the following: “Would like to start a New Game+?” I selected “Yes” The mode booted up, and with complete hope, it worked! They skipped all the cutscenes without me pressing the skip button, but for now I can finally play as Lucas after this whole process of trying to make it happen! Lucas is at the starting point where Kirby is suppose to be, however it was replaced by him instead of that pink puffball. I controlled where Lucas is going, making him go to the first Spirit that I’m gonna encounter. The first spirit battle was a fight against Smokey Prog, as a dark Mario. I didn’t have any spirits to back me up for a strange reason, as the game is suppose to give you one when you first start the game, however I have none. It doesn’t matter though, as long as I get to play a good game, then it’s okay! With that said, I proceed to start my first Smash Ultimate battle. The fight was a bit easy to as I played it, just a bit of PK Freeze and PK Thunder to finish the corrupted Mario off, hearing the announcer say “victory” on my screen! I expected some kind of reward when I defeated the Smokey Prog, but instead I got a message written in simple text. ”So this is how you play with the rules?” The spirit disappeared in front of Lucas in a way that it was just deleted on screen. I was confused by this, but I decided to move on to the next spirit. As I moved Lucas towards the next upcoming spirit, it was revealed to be an Eevee. The opponent was a blue Yoshi, followed by a yellow and red one during the match. As usual, I helped Lucas defeat each opposing Yoshi out of the battle, hearing the same “victory” from the announcer again. There was no reward either after I defeated the Eevee spirit. And the spirit again disappears as if was just deleted. I just ignored and moved on in the game, moving Lucas towards the next spirit. Strangely enough, Lucas seemed to have a frown on his face, as if its like his Brawl sprite, back when it used to have a neutral expression. I thought it was because of a fact that everyone else is gone, and Lucas had no choice but to fight then off. The same thing happened to the next spirit, being Jigglypuff as Celeste. Being the fact that she too had look like she had been deleted. Some clouds on screen started to faded away as I defeated Celeste. The next thing I saw was a fighter trophy trapped in wings that are similar to Galeem. On screen, Lucas sighed, and a text box which assumed to be from him said: “Here he is...Our supposed hero...” Our supposed hero? Does that mean...? Yes, it does! As I moved Lucas towards the imprisoned trophy, it was revealed to be Kirby, but he seems different. He was the same pink puffball everyone seemingly loves, but he had black hair and wore an outfit that’s similar to the creator of Kirby. Heck, even the creator of Super Smash Bros! I selected to start the battle, but strangely enough, this activated a cutscene. At first, I was so excited, I get to see a new cutscene! But my excitement changed when I saw how the cutscene went. Lucas was in a very eerie area which is suppose to look like the place that Kirby is waiting in. Kirby was waiting at the edge, as Lucas slowly approached the seemingly pink puffball with bits of sadness and concern. “Kirby? Is that you?”, Lucas asked. Kirby slowly turned around with a sad look on his face, it still didn’t look like Kirby, but rather his creator. The pink puffball started to speak to Lucas, “The truth is...Kirby’s gone...” Lucas became shocked and felt loads of remorse when he heard that. “Kirby didn’t survive Galeem’s attack, and now I’m trapped in his body...He was suppose to be our savior, but he somewhat vanish.” Then the puffball looked at Lucas with a more angry look, “It’s all because of you, Yuno!” My eyes widened in shock, how could this supposed Kirby know who I am. Lucas surprisingly seemed to understand, “I saw Kirby’s fate too Sir.” The puffball nodded and sighed deeply, “Kirby was meant to save us all, but because of you, Yuno, he wasn’t able to escape.” This puffball blamed me for the disappearance of Kirby... I began to feel remorse as well, as I felt the same pain Lucas and the supposed Kirby had. Sure, I didn’t like Kirby in Smash Bros, but that doesn’t mean I want him to disappear! Now, this puffball, and even Lucas seemed to hold me responsible for Kirby’s capture and disappearance. “Do you feel sorry for you actions?”, Lucas and the puffball asked. I quietly said “yes” under my breath, deeply regretted unintentionally removing Kirby just for my own personal things. The puffball slowly faded away into oblivion, smiling at my response. “You done my son well Yuno, I’m thankful for your choice.” With that, adventure mode restarted. I sighed deeply, is it really over? I opened the mode once again to see...Lucas...? Wait, Kirby is there as well! Both Lucas and Kirby were on screen, in the same place the cutscene took place. Now I know, that when playing World of Light, you need Kirby on your journey. Sakurai has delivered, to not just make me happy, but himself as well. Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypasta of the Month! Category:Creepypastas Category:Nintendo Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Kirby Category:Earthbound